How To Break A Heart
by Zeppellinee
Summary: Saber and SHirou songfic.. mirip dengan fic aku yang sebelumnya di Fand Naruto.. pengen ngeramein FSN!


**-You Taught me how to break a heart- **

**-ShirouSaber Songfic-**

**-Rate: T-**

**- Genre: Angst/Romance-**

**-Warning: Misstypo,Gaje,OOC,AAU-**

**Hope You Like It.. ^^b**

* * *

Saber POV

Dapat kurasakan langkahku yang tak beraturan. Salju dingin ini seperti menusuk diriku. Tapi salju ini tidak melebihi dinginnya sikapmu padaku. Dan kurasakan kepalaku seperti berat,dan hatiku terasa pedih. Apakah salahku kami-sama? Apa salahku? Apa salahku sampai ada cobaan begini? Aku bukan gadis yang kuat Kami-sama,aku benar-benar gadis yang lemah yang tak bisa menanggung semua ini. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya berharap semua orang mengerti perasaanku,hatiku,hancurnya diriku,semuanya.

Kubuka pintu rumahku. Apakah kuat aku menghadapi ini semua? Apakah aku kuat? Kumohon Kami-sama.. berilah kekuatan menghadapi ini. Kuambil obat dari kotak obat milikku dan meminum satu pilnya. Aku harus menghadapi semuanya,dan mencoba memulai dari awal dari paling awal, sangat awal. Mencoba melupakan semuanya dan memulai hidup baru,kehidupan sendiri, kehidupan penuh emosi palsu,dan... Tanpa Cinta.

**_Since you're not worth my love _**

**_I haven't given up _**

**_I'm stronger than that _**

**_(I'm stronger than that)_**

Kutatap gedung sekolahku dengan tatapan yang tak jelas. 'Disini semua kepalsuan dimulai.' Pikirku sambil menatap gerbang sekolah itu. Kupasang senyum yang telah kulatih dari semalam. 'Bagus! Tak ada yang menyadari kepalsuan ini!' pikirku kembali. Dan senyumku sedikit memudar ketika menatap pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan.

Shirou dan...Sakura

Kepalaku lagi-lagi terasa berat. Dan kalau boleh aku ingin mati ditempat, kalau boleh seseorang siapa saja berikan padaku pisau untuk memotong nadiku. Seakan tak tau,aku melangkah melewati mereka dengan cepat. 'Saber ingat kau memulai dari awal,kau tidak kenal mereka.'

Dan tanpa disadari Mata itu menatapnya sedih.

**_And though my heart will break _**

**_I'm takin' back my faith _**

**_Cos right now my world is spinnin' too fast _**

**_But you won't be the end of me _**

**_If you were the one you wouldn't hurt me so bad _**

**_You gave me the world _**

"Saber kau tidak apa-apa? Kau melamun terus sejak jam pertama." Tanya Rin sahabat baikku. Aku menoleh padanya dan tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala, mengisyaratkan tak apa-apa. Tapi entah kenapa ingatanku kembali pada kejadian kemarin sore.

**Flashback...**

"Hosh..hosh..hosh..hosh.." Aku berlari menapaki salju ini. Salju dingin yang turun baru tadi pagi dan menumpuk di jalan. Lalu kulihat dari kejauhan seorang pemuda sedang berdiri dibawah naungan pohon Sakura. Kuhampiri dia sambil tersenyum.

"Halo Shirou maaf aku terlambat." Ujarku lembut sambil tersenyum. Dia menolehkan kepalanya padaku dan menatapku tajam.

"Hn,tidak apa-apa."

Sambil menendang-nendang salju didekat kakiku,aku memulai pembicaraan, "Saljunya inda-"

"Kita putus."

DEG

Otakku berputar meyakinkan kata-kata itu. Kita maksudnya **Aku **dan** Shirou. **Putus artinya **Berpisah**?

DEG

DEG

DEG

UGH..

Sial! Jangan sampai penyakit ini kambuh lagi! Jangan sampai Saber mengetahuinya! Dan.. kenapa putus? Apa salahku?

Kutatap mata onyx didepanku dengan sedih. Seakan mengerti tatapanku dia berkata,

"Aku ingin **Kita**...kita **Putus! **Putus Saber..**" **

"Apa alasanmu Shirou?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya. Dia hanya menatapku balik.

"Alasanku bukan untuk diketahui Saber."

"Demi Tuhan SHIROU! AKU INGIN TAU SALAH APA AKU!" ugh.. kenapa aku jadi berteriak? Aku takut penyakit ini kambuh.

"Aku pergi dulu Saber." Dan pemuda onyx itu meninggalkanku di tengah salju ini tanpa jawaban yang dengan hatiku yang kosong,pedih,hancur, dan.. kehilangan

**_Gave me the world to take it all away _**

**_All you left me was yesterday _**

**_And this space in my heart _**

**_Now it's slowly tearin' me apart _**

**_I'm takin' all that I learned from you _**

**_I'll make it something I'll never do _**

**_I can't be who you are _**

Dan saat itu, Kau mengajari bagaimana memutar balikkan duniaku yang indah menjadi suram,bagaimana merusak hubungan,bahkan untuk menghancurkan hati seseorang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus.

**__****__****You taught me how to break a heart**

Aku ini gadis kuat. Bukan gadis yang lemah,cengeng. Aku bisa melalui semua ini. Aku bisa melaluinya walau hatiku sakit. Aku pasti bisa melaluinya walau mimpiku penuh denganmu. Dan perlahan-lahan aku akan melupankanmu,menghapus semua memori indah kita walau dengan hati sakit. Bahkan lebih sakit daripada penyakitku ini. Semua kenangan telah lalu itu hanya masa lalu.

**Flashback Off...**

**_I'll make it through this pain _**

**_My dreams won't call your name _**

**_I'm stronger than that _**

**_(I'm stronger than that) _**

**_Cos I still know how to love _**

**_Know that will be enough _**

**_And this moment will fade into the past_**

"UHUK! Ugh..."

Aku meremas dadaku yang sakit bagai ditusuk jarum itu. Sial penyakitku ini. Apakah ini akhirku? Aku.. aku masih ingin hidup! Kami-sama! Apakah ini waktuku?apakah sudah waktuku?

"Uggh.."

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan sekuat tenaga. Pandanganku mulai buram, kakiku serasa tak bisa melangkah lagi. Kugapaikan tanganku ke arah obat yang terletak di atas meja. Tapi sayang, pandanganku mulai gelap dan sebelum mataku tertutup aku melihat sekelebat bayangan.

BRAAAAK!

"SABER!"

BRUUKK!

Dan tubuh itu jatuh dengan sempurna,berbenturan dengan lantai dengan mulusnya.

**End Sakura POV**

**_You won't be the end of me _**

**_If you were the one you wouldn't hurt me so bad _**

**_You gave me the world_**

**_Shirou POV_**

**_"_**Kumohon Saber,bangun,BANGUN!" jeritku histeris. Kugoncangkan badannya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa dia? Apakah di-' dan mataku menatap sebuah botol obat. Dia.. sakit Jantung?

Dan tanpa aba-aba aku menggendongnya dan berlari ke arah mobilku yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Kenapa jadi begini? Aku hanya ingin minta maaf dan kembali padanya tapi kenapa... TAPI KENAPA JADI BEGINI? Inikah karma?

**_I'm taking back my faith _**

**_I'm taking back my life _**

**_I don't care for who you are _**

**_Cos you taught me how to break a heart_**

Dengan frustasi kuacak rambutku. Kutatap pintu UGD yang tertutup itu. Aku tak peduli bagaimanapun bentuk rambutku sekarang. Aku hanya ingin Saber. Aku hanya ingin dia! Kumohon.. beri dia kesempatan hidup, aku ingin memperbaiki semua. Semua tingkah laku dan sikapku. Aku tau aku salah dan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dia. Dan saat itu aku merasa sebuah tepukan di pundakku. Dan kudongakkan kepalaku**_._**

"Anda Shirou?" tanya suster itu ramah.

"Ya,ada apa dengan Saber? Dia selamat? Apakah bisa sembuh?" Ujar SHirou panik.

"Saber-san sedang kritis sekarang,dan dia meminta agar Shirou-san menemuinya." Ujar Suster itu sambil menepuk pundakku. Dengan lesu kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah pintu itu. Kubuka dengan perlahan. Hidungku mengernyit merasakan bau obat-obatan yang asing. Dan kutatap gadis rambut pirang itu. Dan saat kuhampiri dia menatapku dengan lemah.

"Saber..." ujarku sambil meraih tangannya.

"Shi..ro-UHUK!"

"Saber!"

"Aku ti..tidak..-apa..Shi..rou"

**_"..."_**

"Shirou..sepertinya ini saat terakhirku...ya?"

"Saber kumohon,jangan katakan begitu! Kumohon Saber!" dan dapat kurasakan air mataku menetes.

"Shirou.. jangan..me..menangis.." tangan Saber yang dingin menyentuh pipiku dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Saber..."

"Shi..UHUK.. bahagialah dengan wanita lain..UHUK!"

"Sa-"

"Dan lupakan aku..lu..pa..kan.. aku Shi..rou..."

TIIIIIIIIIIT!

"Sa..jangan bercanda...Saber..Saber! Aku tak suka bercanda Saber..SABERRR!"

**_How to break a heart _**

**_How to break a heart _**

**_Cos you taught me how to break a heart_**

**_~:~_**

**_You taught me how to break a heart... and i do it to you when i leave you. and i fly to another world and we meet again someday._**

**_-Saber-_**

**_OWARI_**

**_AN: ini sebetulnya fic Sasuke Sakura di fandom Naruto.. tapi karena pengen ngeramain FSN sama yang kayak ginian jadi aku ganti namanya hheheh..._**

**_jadi kalau baca versi Sasuke Sakura sama aja.. X3_**

**_Wanna RNR?_**

**_RAMAIKAN FSN!_**


End file.
